Like a Child
by merissala
Summary: 1. So clumsy. So child-like. Like a child, he ran away. 2. Hibari. 186927 the first chapter is based on a manga
1. Mukuro

notes: There is oocness. honestly, I haven't a clue on how to put mukuro in character.. but for some reason, i **can** imagine him like this.

Based on a manga

**_Like a Child_**

I can feel him beside me.

_Drip._

I feel something wet on my cheek.

_Tears?_

They aren't mine.

"I love you... I love you so much..."

He says.

"I'm sorry, so sorry..."

I feel more tears.

"This will be the only time I'll tell you..."

Then a lip touches mine, a light brush, not even worthy to be called a kiss.

So clumsy. So child-like. So much like him.

I don't open my eyes and fall into deep sleep as he cries and cries.

I fell in love with him that day.

* * *

_**parting**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tsunayoshi!~ I haven't seen you since yesterday!" A tall blue haired boy called out to another boy who looked half his age.

Rokudo Mukuro, Koukuyo High's top swimmer. Two-time champion since his 1st year for swimming. Popular. Half the school adores him, the other half... also adores him, but since they're male, it's not adore, but they look up to him. Nearly perfect grades (only because he cuts class a lot), genius athlete and a pretty big playboy. His best friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's known him since he was born.

He ruffles Tsuna's hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Tsuna pushes his best friend's hand away.

"Let's go to the beach! I feel like seeing the ocean!"

"No way, I have class right now!"

"C'mon, just ditch! We'll have a lot of fun!"

"You're going there just to swim, why do I have to go with you?"

"Because I want you to come, why not?" Mukuro smiles.

"No means no, I'm leaving."

Tsuna hurriedly walks off towards the school buildings.

"Tsunayoshi!" He calls out, "Aie-shi-te-ru!"

Tsuna turns around, with an angry and red face.

* * *

_**parting**_

_**

* * *

**_

I like to swim. It calms me and purifies me.

I've never lost in a relay... except once. To another high-schooler, Hibari Kyoya from Namimori High School. He is the only good swimmer there though, so his school never beats us. But he does defeat anyone he goes up against. It's thrilling.

In front of me is the ocean. Beautiful. On my lap is the boy I'm in love with sleeping.

I gently move his head off my legs and get up.

I feel like swimming.

So I dive in.

* * *

**_parting_**

* * *

"Where's Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asks a classmate. Tsuna wasn't in his classroom during lunch when Mukuro went to get him.

"He's in the library with Kurokawa-san, she's tutoring him or something.."

Mukuro goes to the library, only to see Tsuna's and Kurokawa's face merely centimeteres apart.

"Hey Tsunayoshi~ I've been looking for you." He cuts their closeness apart and stands between them. He smiles at Tsuna.

Tsuna looks surprised, "What for?"

"We're supposed to go to the movies together, you said so yesterday."

"Oh..,"Tsuna says sheepishly. "I was tired yesterday, I don't really remember, hahaha..."

Kurokawa interrupts, "Well, Tsuna-kun and I were going out to eat after this, a treat for the passing grade on his Math test."

"Oh? Well Kurokawa-san, let's go to the movies, you and I and forget about this forgettable guy," Mukuro grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the library. "See you, Tsunayoshi~"

Once they're outside, Mukuro lets her wrist go. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I suddenly don't feel like going."

"What? You just pulled me out of the library-"

"Sorry. I'm going home."

"Hey! That's cruel!" Kurokawa's eyebrows come together as she yelled.

Mukuro starts to walk away.

"What the heck?"

In a distance, he hears another sentence.

"Why does anyone like you anyway!"

_I don't know._

_I wonder why too.

* * *

_

___**parting

* * *

**_  


The water embraces me as I embrace it.

I glide through the water. The coldness of the water splashes at my body. Tranquility.

The peacefulness stops.

I hear something.

Dipping my head down, I search for noise.

Damn, it's a-

How...

No, no, I can't die like this.

I musn't-

_"Mukuro!"_

_

* * *

_

___**parting**_

___**

* * *

**_  


"Mukuro, Mukuro...! Come on, get up!"

Tsuna presses on his chest.

Lip to lip, giving him CPR.

"Breathe already!"

Mukuro's face distorts a little, and he coughs out water.

Tsuna listens for a heartbeat, just to make sure.

He feels it, faintly.

"Thank god..."

* * *

_**parting**_

* * *

I nearly died.

I used to be unafraid of death. I have loved the waters forever, so to die in it would be a great pleasure. But the moment I had almost drowned, I felt all the remorse and regret of not saying anything. Not confessing. I thought that I would die without ever telling him I was in love with him and hear his confession to me.

And so, when I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me, worried expression, breath hard, panting, and a flushed face, I smiled.

"Tsuna, I love you."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying, it's the truth."

"What are you saying..."

"I had realized... before, as long as no one took you away, I was happy. I was content just seeing you, being by your side."

"Let go!"

"That night, you said you loved me, did you lie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So the kiss was a misunderstanding?"

"Stop it! Let go of my arms!"

"What are you so afraid of? Do you think my feelings are a joke? Is it because we're both guys?"

"Why do you have to tease me like this? Why do you-"

"Wouldn't you regret it? If the world ended tomorrow, wouldn't you regret not ever telling me how you feel?"

"I..." _Long pause._

"I would. That's why I'm telling you now. I don't care it other people think that this is wrong, what others think means nothing. The feelings I have for you _right now_ are real. I love you. Even if these feelings change one day, you would know that I had once loved you seriously. Tsunayoshi, tell me how you feel."

_Silence._

"I... I don't love you."

"Say it to my face...don't turn away."

"I don't love you Mukuro."

* * *

_**parting**_

_**

* * *

**_

So clumsy, so child-like.

Like a child, he ran away.

He's avoided me since then.

I called him all the time, he returned none of my calls. I wrote him notes, he replied to none of them. I dropped by his house a couple times, but he was never home when I had come. What a coincidence. I rarely saw him at school. When I did, he was with friends, I assumed, that I've never seen him with.

After awhile, I called less and less, stopped writing and discontinued trips to his house.

It's like he's forgotten about me.

Did I mean so little to him?

I lean against the wall, thinking how a friendship that lasted 17 years had ended in one day.

"Mukuro."

I turn my head.

"Kyoya." He stands there for a moment.

"Hold still." His arm reached out to my face and wiped something away.

I didn't even realize I had done that.

"Thanks."

He nodded curtly, and we walked down the road to the beach for a swim.

* * *

if you see problems with my grammar please tell me.

if you don't like my plot... uh you can tel me that too.

if you like it... please tell me! :) thanks


	2. Hibari

notes: hehehe, meant only to be one chapter... I'm squeezing another chapter... Hibari is hard to write... why can't I write about Yamamoto!? oocness..

now.... part of this is based on a book! ONly a teensy part though....

-

Like a child II

-

Like a child, wild and free, he swims.

_"GO Kokuyo! GO...-"_

I listen, intrigued

_"And in first place-"_

that I can hear this.

_"...Kokuyo High!"_

Watching

I know.

He loves it.

-

_I was four; my ears had met with the cries of my mother, piercing screaming, the body falling, writhing in pain, hitting the floor with a disturbing thud. Father staggered to the armchair, a wide grin plastered on his face and sat down. I entered the room and watched father as he stared me down, with crazy eyes and grin, the smell of alcohol clouded the air. He pointed a gun to my upper lip, pressed it against it. _

_"Son, I'm doing you a favor. There's nothing in this world but work, waste, and pain."_

_Father had already killed mother with this bare hands but his hand had no blood. She lied on the floor in the room next to us. I was tucked into bed next to him, gun to my forehead, finger never leaving the trigger. He didn't sleep, his eyes were on me. I didn't either. Next morning, some men broke down the windows and door and father smiled, "Well, time to go son."_

_I understood his words and I instinctively grabbed the gun from his hands then pointed it to him. _

_Father grinned even more. It seemed he knew all along._

_"I hope Kami has planned better things for you." _

_I shot him three times._

_Once in the stomach, once in the chest, and once to his head. He fell. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I could hear sirens from somewhere outside. I didn't tremble, I didn't shake. I didn't feel anything. I realized though, it was the first time I tasted blood. It tastes odd, like a sickening metallic taste. I dropped the gun and ran. __No one caught me._

_"There's nothing in this world but work, waste and pain."_

_-_

_Namimori High, _Hibari thought, _Nothing but a place full of trashes. These people make me sick. How can this world put up with this incompetence?_

"Ready to lose Kyoya?" A deep, teasing voice said.

Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya, rivals in swimming. Huge crowds gathered at the pool ready to watch the exciting match. Namimori High always loses to Kokuyo High but that wasn't why so many came to spectate. They were here for Hibari Kyoya, awed by his presence, first-place swimmer of Japan for High school boys and Rokudo Mukuro of Kokuyo High, overwhelmed by his charisma, top of the first placed High School in the same league.

Hibari merely glanced at Mukuro.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, but this sport contains no physical contact with competitors," he joked.

Hibari said nothing as he continued to stretch. No one ever beat him and no one sure as hell ever will.

-

I swim, gliding through, I hear nothing but the sound of rushing water. The bubbles bunching together, rising up, creating a small tickling feeling against my palms. Pants and breaths of others are unheard, they are far behind me, unable to catch up. The crowd is invisible, empty white bleachers, their cheers are muted, only the water. I see one thing, the goal in front.

Because swimming is one of few things I like to do.

I swim, nothing else is important.

Only when I go against Rokudo Mukuro of Mokuyo High do I hear something other than water. It's the cheers of a boy named Tsunayoshi.

I complete my goal.

I climb out of the pool.

I see Mukuro smiling at this Tsunayoshi. The little boy has a big smile, directed back at Mukuro.

Look, then walk away.

Why do I see this when I haven't seen anything else?

-

And "sure as hell" Hibari Kyoya remained undefeated. Yes, his school did lose once again to Kokuyo. Mukuro came up to him, commemorating him a good race. Hibari nodded in acknowledgment. "Your school lost to us again. Why don't you join our school? You'd be first and have my title."

Hibari would never quit Namimori High.

"No."

"_Kufufu_...not surprised, I knew you'd say that."

Hibari wanted to inquire why he'd bother ask then but decided not to ask such a useless question.

Though he said no reply, Mukuro chuckled again. "It's always enthralling speaking with you Kyoya. See you in Nationals."

It wasn't just 'hope' or 'good luck', it was just 'see you'. Hibari noted that Mukuro was not one of those incompetent trashes of the world. He knew worth when he saw it.

-

Daily jog down the beach.

I come out later when the blue sky is fading. A gradual darkness I appreciate. There's no crowds on the sands.

As I continue down I see two figures.

The smaller figure giving mouth to the other.

Tsunayoshi and Mukuro.

I recognize Mukuro's silhouette.

I come a close distance to them, then turn around and head back.

-

Aside from being first placed in Japan for swimming, Hibari Kyoya was also known as the president of the student council in Namimori High. He liked discipline in his school and loved to enforce it. He walked down the hallways, underclassmen, terrified, steered cleared of his way. Teachers bowed their head a bit when they passed him. He was respected and feared.

The trashes need cleaning up.

At this, he thought of something.

"..._nothing but work, waste, and pain..."_

Sure, everywhere was waste. But he felt no pain. Maybe the pained cries of the wastes, but they're worthless. And there was work, of course. Work to be done to clear his school of these useless people. But that was hardly a reason to die over.

Hibari stared down from the 5th floor window.

Quite a bit of distance to the ground.

He wondered what mother's thoughts were as father killed her. When he said everything was mediocre and meaningless. When he strangled her to death and input these words in her mind, with her dying thoughts, she had only thought of corrupt and petty world.

Maybe she was happy to leave such a world.

Hibari slammed the window closed.

Not _everything_ was meaningless.

-

It was quite awhile later when I pass through the beach again.

And once more, I am met with the same silhouette.

This time, he is alone.

Why is he alone, I wonder. I don't wonder about anything other than the waters a lot.

It's unnatural seeing him without the smaller with him.

-

Hibari saw Mukuro walk into the ocean, then diving down where it was deep. He watched. The ocean made bubbles and ripples in place of his body. Hibari waited for him to resurface, to see a head pop up out of the water filled with splashing droplets and waves. Waiting, and he saw no signs of him. He briskly sauntered to where he first saw him and then saw a figure rise out of the ocean.

"Eh? Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

Hibari said nothing.

"Oh? Could it be that you came here to see me? _Kufufufu..._" A light-hearted laughter.

He frowned.

"As if."

His laughter dies down gradually and his lips droop to a thin line. Mukuro stares out, no longer looking at Hibari.

"I'm swimming." Hibari said, taking off his shirt.

It's subtle, and could be seen as a simple statement. Hibari walked forward to the ocean, then turned his head back, a quick look.

_You coming? _

Mukuro scoffed slightly and smirked, then proceeded to follow his rival.

Hibari could be nice to children if he wanted to...

His retreating figuree dived into the ocean, not waiting for Mukuro to catch up.

...In his own way.

-

I see him standing against the outer school walls of Namimori High.

"Mukuro."

He turns his head.

"Kyoya," he says, sounding relieved.

I look at his face. Something is spilling out of his eyes. Quietly, dripping down. He doesn't realize though.

"Hold still." It bothers me; I reach out to his face and wipe it away.

He is startled slightly then thanks me.

I nod, and we walk down the road to the beach.

-

-

-

-

I WANT THIS to be IC but it's HARD. haha, i want to draw a wet-haired mukuro...haha, since this is written in Hibari's POV, there are many things you must assume... like what he says, what he thinks. There's many things he doesn't say and just as many things he wont even think either because... he's like that...

If you dislike this, please tell me......if you like this, please tell me!

What you can say in a review that id really really really appreciate...

1) why/what you like

2) why/what you hate

3) what can be improved on

4) random rambles :)


End file.
